fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Colossale Chevalier
Summary The Darkened Warrior, Colossale Chevalier, is a mighty warrior, larger than a few mountains. He's a giant stone knight, each piece of armor held together by a metallic peg. He wields a structure, resembling a sword, made of marble. It's as long as one of his legs. Underneath the armor is a demon, it resembles a spider, has a single large blue eye, and blue tips on each leg that can stretch miles away. After taking out the demon under the armor, the armor falls to pieces, the demon explodes, releasing a spirit that, before ascending to the sky, bows to you. Upon leaving, Link can now wield the large silver sword previously embedded into the dirt. The fight The arena is a large valley. Before the fight, Link sees a large, silver sword stabbed into the ground in the middle of a patch of dirt. When he tries to lift it, suddenly, the ground starts to shift beneath him. He runs away as the dirt is displaced and something raises from it. Colossale Chevalier lifts himself out of the soil, yanking each leg out, and getting up to a kneeling position. While kneeling, he punches into the ground and pulls out a marble structure, resembling a sword. He stands to full height, ready to strike you down. Attacks while you're on ground swing: swings the sword at you. It scrapes across the ground. Deals 3 heartss of damage. finisher swing: after the initial swing, he swings the other way. Deals 3 hearts of damage. overhead slash: raises sword overhead and slams it in front of him. Deals 5 hearts of damage. kick: does when you're near his legs. Rears back a foot and kicks at you. Deals 2 hearts of damage. stomp: raises foot above you. Tries to slam it down on top of you. Deals 5 hearts of damage. Strategy You need to avoid his sword swings and try to get to his legs. When he lifts his foot above you, use your magnet item (subject to change) to stop the foot in place. Then, toss it to the side. Colossale Chevalier is thrown onto his side, either leaning against the valley wall or thrown onto the ground. When he's dazed, use the magnet item to remove the pins holding chunks of his armor together. When you remove enough pins, part of the armor falls off, exposing the skeleton. Inside the skeleton, you'll be able to find a demon responsible for holding the massive creature together. Link must travel the innards of the armor and rush to the demon holding it all together. Attacks of Demon piercings strike: extends a spider like leg towards Link. Contact deals a heart of damage. appendage sweep: quickly sweep appendage in front of him. Deals half a heart of damage. evil fog: spews a poisonous fog that chases after Link to escape. Take a heart of damage for each few seconds you're in it. Strategy continued The demon is the target you're looking for. Take it out, you take down the monster. After a few seconds in the armor, it spews forth an evil fog. You'll have to run from the fog. When outside, that fog will remain in the limb you escaped, and you'll have to use a different method of entry. Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bosses